WarGrowlmon
WarGrowlmon GIGO Company Office Lady Kouta Hirose |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , , , |s1=WarGrowlmon (Yellow) |s2=BlackWarGrowlmon |s3=WarGrowlmon X }} WarGrowlmon is an Android Digimon whose Japanese name and design are derived from Growlmon", and whose English name is derived from " Growlmon". As its name suggests, its body has grown gigantic, and its upper body has been metallized with "Chrome Digizoid". It is able to take flight with the two attached to its shoulders, so it is possible for it to perform both and attacks. In order to suppress its rampaging due to excess power, a restraining tool similar to a is attached to its jaw section. Also, since the "Assault Balancer" extending like a cable from its back section is extensible, it can be used to impale the opponent. It has the "Pendulum Blades" equipped to its arms.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/megalogrowmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: MegaloGrowmon] Its harness is adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, and the DigiCode on its stripes read |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}. Digimon Tamers Digimon World Data Squad Digimon World 3 WarGrowlmon digivolves from Guilmon at lvl. 20. If you talk with the DRI Agent in Asuka's East Sector, in Seiryu City, he will give you the quest to get Guilmon's Digital DNA from WarGrowlmon, which can be found in the South Sector, in Ether Jungle. Wargrowlmon can be unlocked for other partner digimon when Growlmon is raised to lvl. 50 for Kotemon, Kumamon, Monmon, Veemon, and Patamon. Renamon and Agumon need to be raised to lvl. 25 and 15 respectively, and have Growlmon raised to lvl. 40 in order to unlock WarGrowlmon. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World DS WarGrowlmon digivolves from Growlmon, and can digivolve to Gallantmon at level 57 if you have 30 hours or more playing time. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk WarGrowlmon is #229, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 230 HP, 226 MP, 144 Attack, 124 Defense, 98 Spirit, 92 Speed, and 50 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, Fire Aura4, and Ether Eddy4 traits. WarGrowlmon digivolves from Growlmon and can digivolve to Megidramon or Gallantmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to WarGrowlmon, your Digimon must be at least level 36, with 2100 Machine experience and 130 spirit. Digimon Masters WarGrowlmon is an Ultimate-level Mercenary Digimon. WarGrowlmon digivolves from Growlmon and can digivolve to Gallantmon. Its summoning card is titled "Legendary Armor". Attacks *'Radiation Blade' (Double Edge): Cuts the opponent to pieces with the Pendulum Blades. *'Atomic Blaster': Fires an attack from both of the gunports on its chest that destroys the opponent on the atomic level. *'Megalo Spark': Emits an electric shock from its chest. *'Hammer Edge': Stabs the enemy with its Chrome Digizoid claws. Unison Techniques *'Trinity Force' (Trinity Burst): A combined attack with Taomon and Rapidmon. This attack turns all three Digimon into crystal and then a giant phoenix beam. WarGrowlmon (Yellow) , , |n1=(Ja:) MegaloGrowmon |n2=(Ja:) メガログラウモン（橙）''Digimon Collectors'' MegaloGrowmon (Orange) |s1=#WarGrowlmon |f1=WarGrowlmon |s2=BlackWarGrowlmon |gallery_name=WarGrowlmon }} WarGrowlmon (Yellow) is a WarGrowlmon with a Data attribute, taking on an orange/yellow color. Its harness is adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, and the DigiCode on its stripes reads |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}. Digimon World Data Squad WarGrowlmon (Yellow) is a Digivolution in 's Galaxy. Attacks *'Double Edge': Cuts the opponent to pieces with the Pendulum Blades. *'Atomic Blaster': Fires an attack from both of the gunports on its chest that destroys the opponent on the atomic level. *'Megalo Spark': Emits an electric shock from its chest. *'Hammer Edge': Stabs the enemy with its Chrome Digizoid claws. WarGrowlmon X |to= |partner= |jacards= , , , |s1=#WarGrowlmon |f1=WarGrowlmon |gallery_name=WarGrowlmon }} WarGrowlmon X is a WarGrowlmon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks *'Atomic Blaster' *'Atomic Megalo Blaster' *'Double Edge Σ' Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon Category:Cyborg Digimon Category:Android Digimon